Harry Potter & the Curse of Mary
by JJRC
Summary: I don't know where this is leading but it sounded pretty interesting when I read it. And no it does not involve Bloody Mary here in anyway. Current date: August 2...2 days after HP's birthday.


Chapter One: The Curse  
Dear Harry, August 2   
Killings are spreading around the wizarding world like fire! So far 3 families and a couple of individuals were killed by 'mysterious causes'. I bet a thousand galleons that it was done by You-Know-Who. The Ministry is going nuts! I haven't seen my dad and Percy ever since the killings started. Reporters are having a field day! Calling Fudge a 'brainless bloke' or somewhat! I know I shouldn't be enjoying this but ye gotta admit it is sorta hilarious. Have you talk to Hermione yet? And did she owled you about Victor's house in Bulgaria? I can't believe she even went! And against our wishes too. When can you come over to the Burrow? George and Fred are doing work and stays in their room 24/7. But they were nice enough to give me a bluish black dress robes. . By the way, did you like my gift? I've written about 3 letters and tons of notes but you hadn't responded to either one.... Are you angry at me? I'm really concern...I would like to pick you up but my dad is super busy and no one is at home except underage ones. When are you going to Diagon Alley? You can come with us; we're going two days from now.  
Ron  
A month ago, Harry Potter would have given anything to be with his friends. But after reading Sirius's letter about the consequences and in how much danger they were in if he communicated with them any longer...  
  
_Dear Harry, July 30  
Hope's the muggles are treating you well. Might as well not beat around the bush. Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva and I had decided that you shouldn't contact anymore of your friends. It is for their own safety and yours. There are a lot of consequences that can hurt or even kill either of you & your friend or both. Voldemort is after you. No need not telling you, what's the use? I don't want to get melodramatic or anything but please just stay put in your uncle's house. We'll pick you up when the time comes. But you must be always alert and your wand ready. I won't say any more just in case this letter gets intercepted.   
Hope you like my gift! Remus, Minerva, and Dumbledore bought ones too.  
Sirius_  
  
Harry just stood there. Staring at the words. As if by doing so would make them vanish into oblivion.  
_You shouldn't contact anymore of your friends...._  
The words hung in the air.  
_You shouldn't contact anymore of your friends...._  
He whispered it out loud, the phrase pounded in his ears like hammer.  
_You shouldn't contact anymore of your friends._...  
The words bore into his brain.   
He reread the letter ten more times. It was unbelievable. He, Harry Potter is some sort of contagious deadly disease. Any one that comes close to him would be in danger too...like small pox in the 1700's or somewhat. Harry had then realize that he, Harry Potter is the only hope of the wizarding world. He was the 'hero'. But Harry had never wanted all of this. What he wants is his mom & dad, Hermione & Ron...he wants to smile up to his family & friends and laugh at the world. He just wants to belong in a typical wizard family.   
But unfortunately for him, he was not. Voldemort killed his family on Halloween night, 1983; he was only a year old. Voldemort tried to kill him that night too except he couldn't somehow. That night, Voldemort lost all his powers and left a lightning bolt-shaped scar just a few centimeters above Harry's forehead. Then he became a hero throughout the wizarding world that every kid knows his name. Albus Dumbledore, who was a trusted old wizard, predicted that all those fame & recognition might get to Harry. So he decided Harry should be raise in a humble home so he left Harry to his only living relatives, The Dursleys. The Dursleys are probably a niece/nephew's worst nightmare well at least the magical ones. They are selfish and sometimes-arrogant people who have no appreciation of magic whatsoever. In fact it was the complete opposite...the Dursleys completely despise anything to do with magic. So the first 10 years of Harry's life was spent lock-up in a cupboard, full of embarrassing moments at school plus some weird strangers that bows and shook his hand as if he was the King of England.   
It was only 5 years ago, when a half giant named Hagrid told him about Voldemort (more commonly known as You-Know-Who in the wizarding world) and what really happened to his parents on that fateful Halloween night. And also of his future at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, Harry spent the last 4 years playing quidditch (6 goalposts, 4 balls, and 7 players on broomsticks), training to be a fully trained wizard, which includes several unusual but interesting subjects.   
Within those four years at Hogwarts, Harry met up with Voldemort 3 times, each one in different forms: a powerless mist; a younger version of him where he was confined in his 16 year old self's diary. Then the third and most recent was just a couple of weeks ago, Voldemort was back in power and even killed some people though none Harry was really close with. The killings weren't the worst part; Fudge the Minister of Magic refuse to believe that Voldemort is indeed back in power. Dumbledore and Co. are working on that.   
Although Sirius almost writes everyday, Harry missed writing back to his friends, who included Hermione & Ron, his two best friends since his first year. Ron had written dozens of notes and jokes plus some long letters which Ron writes when he's desperate. Hermione sent pictures of her, wizard type (wizard pictures moves) which Harry pinned up onto his walls and short notes like, 'Enjoying everything, real busy gotta go!'. It even seemed as if Hermione hadn't notice him not writing back which hadn't really much offended Harry coz she really did seemed to be enjoying herself which is BTW very unusual for Hermione Granger.   
If you entered the 'Famous' Harry Potter's bedroom you would be shock at the things you'd find. A tiny bed rest on one corner and a huge trunk across the bed. Ron and Hermione's gifts laid by Harry's trunk unopened. Sirius's gift which was a more elaborate version of Marauder's Map which was position next to Remus's gift which was a midnight blue dress robes with shooting stars (that really shoots) across the front. It also has a matching hat and socks that Harry wouldn't be caught dead in. Minerva (a.k.a. Prof. McGonagall) bought him an ancient looking black leather (very) thick book that he didn't cracked open yet. **_SPELLS, CHARMS, HEXES, POTIONS, & CURSES TO PUT ON AT YOUR WORST ENEMIES! LIMITED EDITION, INCLUDES COUNTER CURSES_** given by Dumbledore which Harry enjoyed a lot. And that's basically it!  
Harry stared blankly at his white ceiling thinking about old times and how much he misses his two best friends. Harry barely cries, I mean for a guy who lost his parents at such a young age. But it is now regular for tears to trickled during those boring hours between lunch and dinner.   
Harry had never really hated Voldemort, now that he thinks of it. In his first year, he saw what was left of Voldemort, nothing but a powerless hazy mist beside he was too happy with the wizarding world than to feel a slight hatred other than Malfoy & his gang plus Snape. But even now, Snape seemed to be pretty different than he thought he would be. Snape was actually risking his life to help the wizarding world.   
In his second year, he was too busy ignoring taunts about him being a the Slytherin Heir. He didn't meet Voldemort at his third year but he did meet his most faithful servant, Wormtail who happened to be one of his dad's best friend and the reason for the death of both of his parents.   
He also met his wrongly accused godfather, Sirius Black who spent twelve years in Azkaban; a wizard prison. Then Remus Lupin, his dad's third best friend taught them Defense against the Dark Arts and happened to be a werewolf.   
His 4th yr. was probably the worst. A lot of people died so just Voldemort can reach to Harry but Voldemort failed for the third time again! However, Harry barely escaped alive. It was this year that Harry realized that he was a deadly contagious disease. That he, Harry Potter can in no way contact his friends unless he wants them dead. Death was always a 99.9% possibility in Harry's whole wizard life, it's almost a second nature to him. That he lived in special privileges (shallow things such as fame, which he never wanted anyway) and with those comes specific obligations (all the important stuff like family & friends).   
Harry thought long and hard about his past. All his misfortunes: losing parents at the age of one; living with horrible relatives for 10 yrs.; having a very powerful Dark Lord strategizing to kill you at every year after your eleventh birthday; what else?....oh yeah, can't be close to anyone except 4 adults. All this misfortunes, Harry decided his whole life is an origin of a very horrid curse.  
A/N  
While I was writing Broken Promises, this pop out of my mind. Blah Blah Blah!...thank you. This might be chapter one but I'm not sure because I have to proofread Broken Promises, right about now.   
Disclaimer:  
Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling but I own most of the plot content too. Others are adapted from tons of stories and book I read and listened too.


End file.
